


Perfectly Natural

by Keleficent



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Divergence - Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6780934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keleficent/pseuds/Keleficent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During their mission in "Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future," Dipper does something embarrassing in front if Ford.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfectly Natural

“Oh yeah? You think you can scare me? Do your worst!” Dipper tried to ignore the fear biting painfully in his abdomen as he stood between an alien droid and his uncle. “Nothing in this universe is gonna take away my uncle! So, go ahead! Give me what you've got!”

To Dipper’s surprise, the droid retracted his gun and deactivated.

“Oh, I thought I was a goner, kid,” Ford said as brushed himself off.

Dipper stayed rooted to the spot. He was too mortified to look at Ford. When he defended his uncle, he felt like he was possessed by a much braver spirit than him. Now that the danger had passed, he became a frightened twelve-year-old boy again.

A stream of warm liquid soaked his shorts. It ran down his leg and pooled into a puddle at his feet. He was able to control his heartbeat but lost control of his bladder. Right in front of Ford. He had finally done something right and he ruined it by peeing his pants.

“Dipper...” Ford shambled over to his nephew.

Dipper refused to turn around and face him, so Ford had to step in front of him. The boy hung his head unable to make eye contact.

“Dipper, it’s alright.”

Dipper clenched his hands and bit his lip. He couldn’t cry in front of Ford too.

“Dipper, it’s not a big deal, really.”

He thought Ford would make fun of him, but he seemed to pity him instead. He didn’t know which was worse.

“It’s a perfectly natural response, nothing to be ashamed of. It’s a scientific fact that humans and animals void themselves when faced with life-or-death situations. Even I’ve done it.”

“Really?” Dipper became less tense and red in his face faded.

“Yes, I’ve come across monsters so terrifying that I’ve done worse than just urinate myself. It even saved my life once. The smell drove the creature away.”

Dipper chuckled. “But you’re so brave, Grunkle Ford.”

“It has nothing to do with bravery. What you did for me is something even most adults wouldn’t be able to do. You wetting yourself doesn’t negate that. If anything, it shows me how brave you are for overcoming such intense fear.” 

“Thanks, Grunkle Ford. But, um, could we keep this between us?”

“Mum’s the word.”

“I can’t imagine what Grunkle Stan would say.”

“I don’t think he would have any room to talk since he once wet his pants on a scary roller coaster.”

“No way.”

“Yes, and he’s had a fear of heights since. But that needs to stay between us too.” Ford winked and playfully ribbed him.

Dipper laughed. “Mum’s the word.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave reviews to help Dipper clean up.


End file.
